Kon
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Zmodyfikowana dusza | urodziny = 30 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 49 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 33 cm (pluszak) | waga = 170 g (pluszak) | przynależność = Grupa Ichigo | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne = Klinika Kurosaki, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Zwiększona siła i szybkość | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | japoński głos = Mitsuaki Madono Tite Kubo (Memories in the Rain OVA) | angielski głos = Quinton Flynn | hiszpański głos = Aleix Estadella (Hiszpania) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest Sztuczną Duszą stworzoną w projekcie Spearhead. Był przeznaczony do umieszczania w ciele i pomóc Shinigami w walkach z Pustymi. Jego najsilniejszą zdolnością są mięśnie nóg.Bleach manga Rozdział 15, strona 11 Imię jest skrótem od . Ichigo używa go by przemienić się w Shinigami i zostawiając swoje ciało pod jego kontrolą, gdy inni używają Gigai. Kon zwykle porusza się w postaci pluszaka o wyglądzie lwa. Osobowość Kon służy przede wszystkim jako komediowa postać w serii, gdy nie przebywa w ciele Ichigo, jego normalne pluszowe ciało traktuje się trochę bez szacunku i z dużą pogardą, czasami z przemocą. Kon jest zupełnie zdemoralizowany i dużo czasu myśli o seksie. Często próbuje wykorzystać swoje aksamitne ciało, aby dziewczyny przytuliły go do piersi. Kona szczególnie przyciągają do dziewczyn z dużym biustem, co sprawia, że Orihime znajduje się w centrum wielu jego fantazji. Kiedy znajduje się w ciele Ichigo zadowala się fantazjami o Orihime i Rukii.Bleach manga Rozdział 182, strona 17 Rekompensującym punktem Kona, który pozwala Ichigo i Rukii, widzieć go jako kogoś wartego oszczędzenia, są jego poglądy na temat świętości życia. Ponieważ spędził wiele lat w formie pigułki, obawiając się, że pewnego dnia zostanie odkryty i zniszczony, Kon opracował postawę moralną, która powstrzymuje go od zabicia czegokolwiek. Kon jest w stanie zaryzykować własne życie, aby uratować nawet najmniejsze stworzenie,Bleach manga Rozdział 16, strona 16 jest rozgniewany, kiedy widzi ludzi, którzy nie doceniają swoich dzieł i są w stanie usunąć je od ręki.Bleach manga Rozdział 15, strona 18 Historia Zmodyfikowane dusze były produktem projektu Soul Society nazwie "Spearhead".Celem wspomnianego projektu było zmodyfikować sztuczne dusze, tak aby mogły być wprowadzone do martwych ludzkich ciał. Miały służyć jako piechota lub mięso armatnie w wojnie z Pustych. Każda zmodyfikowana dusza miała wyjątkową super moc by móc lepiej walczyć. Kon był jednym z ostatnich zmodyfikowanych dusz, jakie kiedykolwiek stworzono. Wkrótce po jego stworzeniu projekt został uznany za nieludzki i nieetyczny przez Soul Society i został zamknięty. Wszystkie istniejące zmodyfikowane dusze miały zostać zniszczone.Bleach manga Rozdział 16, strona 15 Kon, jednak miał szczęście uciec, wraz z kilkoma innymi zmodyfikowanymi duszami w formie pigułki, i zamknąć w pomieszczeniu magazynowym w Sklepie Urahary, wewnątrz dozownika Cukiereków Duszy. Urahara umieścił skażony dozownik w polu oznaczonym jako "zły towar". Miał zamiar zająć się nimi, ale z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie zrobił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 14, strona 3 Pluszowe ciało Kona było fałszywą wersja Ponkichi, głównego bohatera popularnego show w telewizji. Został zakupiony na Festiwalu Karakury dla dziecka, za niewielkie pieniądze. Dziecko, które ma nie lubiło tanich i tandetnych przedmiotów, rzuciło go.Weekly Shonen Jump wywiad, rok 2004, numer 42 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Kon pierwszy raz w ciele Ichigo Kiedy Rukia uświadamia sobie, że nie może zostać dłużej w świecie żywych dłużej, ponieważ Gotei 13 kogoś za nią wyśle, próbuje znaleźć sposób na to, by Ichigo mógł wychodzic z ciała bez jej pomocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 13, strona 2 Wpada na pomysł i idzie do sklepu Urahary, gdzie kupuje od Ururu cukierek duszy. Później, w szkole, Kuchiki zaciąga Ichigo w ustronne miejsce, i każe mu płonąć kulkę. Gdy już połyka Gikon, jego dusza zostaje wypchnięta, a ciało jest kontrolowane przez Gikon. Ichigo wraz z Rukią muszą iść zabić hollowa, mimo braku zaufania Kurosakiego do sztucznej duszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 13, strony 6-18 W tym czasie, Kisuke Urahara odkrywa, że dozownik sprzedany Rukii, to zmodyfikowana dusza. On i jego pracownicy postanawiają ją odnaleźć. thumb|right|Kon sprawdza swoje ciało Zmodyfikowana dusza, będąc pierwszy raz w ludzkim ciele, decyduje przejąć ciało Ichigo. Swymi skokami zadziwia nauczyciela. Następnie zaskakuje dziewczyny w klasie Kurosakiego, doskakując do trzeciego piętra. Wprawia w ruch Orihime i całuje Tatsuki, rozwścieczając ją. Ichigo i Rukia wracając do szkoły, i zauważają ławki lecące w okien. Próbują złapać porywacza ciała Ichigo, ale ten ucieka przez okno.Bleach manga; Rozdział 14 Soul Society Kon zostaje zatrudniony przez Dona Kanonjiego jako jeden z Super Bohateróq Karakury i otrzymuje nazwę Karakura King. Członkowie zespołu używać go jako manekina testowego. Jest pozornie bezużyteczny i niepotrzebny. Skoki Kona są zazwyczaj z patelni w ogień jednak, gdy zdecyduje się zamknąć i zostaje porwany przez kobietę Hollow, która chce zachować go jako zwierzątko .Hollow jest ostatecznie pokonana przez zespół z Kona wykorzystany jako broń: przekazany Ururu jak piłka siatkówka do Jinty, potrącony przez Jinta Homeruna w kierunku Karin która wreszcie kopnęła Hollowa Wstrząsającym Kopniakeiem Karin.Bleach anime; Odcinek 50, stało się to tylko w anime Bounto (tylko anime) thumb|left|Kon używa wełny podczas szkolenia Zmodyfikowanej Duszy Na początku, Kon spotyka kolegów zmodyfikowane dusze, Ririn, Kurōdo i Noba. Nie dogaduje się ze swoimi nowymi towarzyszami. Ririn postrzega go jako głupca i często z nim walczy. Kon jest zazdrosny o przydziale Kurōdo do straży Orihime. Pracują razem, współpracują w budowie kilku wyszukanych, ale bezużytecznych, pułapek anty-doll. Kiedy Bounts infiltruje Soul Society, Kon dołącza do Ichigo i innych w poszukiwaniach (częściowo ze względu na strach, iż padł ofiarą Dona Kanonjiego, gdyby pozostał w świecie rzeczywistym).Bleach anime; Odcinek 91 Arrancar Z początku inwazji Arrancaranów, Kon przejmuje ciało Ichigo, aby mieć trochę zabawy na mieście. Spotyka niestety Grand Fishera. Uciekał on przed nim skacząc z budynka na budynek, przed pojawieniem się Isshin Kurosaki, ojca Ichigo, jako Shinigami. Isshin szybko pokonuje Grand Fishera i Kon jest zmuszony zachować prawdziwą tożsamości przed Isshinem, jednak Isshin ujawnia, że wiedział o Konie odkąd spotkał się z nim podczas pierwszego ataku w Grand Fishera na cmentarzu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strona 8 Hueco Mundo Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kon jest ukazany przez chwilę, kiedy to będąc w ciele Ichigo śpi na ławce podczas jednej z lekcji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 261 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Kon potrąca Ichigo W trakcie rozmowy Ichigo z Mayurim Kurotsuchim o złamanych Zanpakutō, Kon atakuje swojego "pana", będąc mocno umięśniony. Kiedy Kurosaki pyta się kim on jest, Kon wkurza się, jak nie mógł rozpoznać tej ślicznej twarzy. Po chwili chce opowiedzieć, jak tutaj trafił, ale naukowiec po przyciśnięciu guzika zmniejsza go do normalnych rozmiarów powodując drobne zamieszanie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 6-9 Po przybyciu Straży Królewskiej do Soul Society, Kon służy jako przekaźnik pomiędzy Uraharą a Ichigo. Mayuri zainteresowawszy się taką formą komunikacji, próbuje rozgryźć jak to działa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 518, strony 1-3 W pewnym momencie Kon wślizguje się pod ubrania Ichigo i razem z nim dociera do Reiōkyū. W chwili gdy Ichigo i Renji spadają do posiadłości Kirio Hikifune, Kon pulchnieje i amortyzuje ich upadek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strony 1-3 Kon żywo reaguje na poczęstunek Kirio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strona 7 Później, podobnie jak Ichigo i Renji, jest zszokowany szczupłym wyglądem Hikifune.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strona 12 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|Riser-beam : Jako Karakura-Raizer potrafi wystrzelić wiązkę ognia, wystarczająco silną, żeby zabić dużego Hollow'a. Najpierw musi stworzyć napis "Riser" ze swojego ciała, inaczej zostanie porażony prądem. Zwiększona siła: Podczas paru walk Kona, okazało się, że jest w stanie utrzymać własne — Oprócz posiadania wszystkich umiejętności bojowych dobrze wyszkolonego ciała Ichigo (gdy się w nim znajduje), posiada wyjątkowo dużą siłe nóg, gdyż został tak zaprojektowany. Kon był w stanie wyłączyć Ichigo z walki, przy użyciu tylko kopniaków-ataków i bloku nóg, jest też w stanie kopnąć masywnego Hollowa w bok. Kon potrafi również skoczyć na 13 metrów i 56 cm. z pozycji stojącej w ciele Ichigo.Bleach manga; Tom 3, profil postaci Kona Zwiększona szybkość: Kon potrafi przebiec 100 metrów w 3.8 seconds. Moc duchowa: Będąc zmodyfikowaną duszą, Kon posiada pewną duchową moc, choć nie jest tak duża jak świadomość duchowa ludzi, takich jak, Yasutora Sado czy Orihime Inoue. Relacje Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia Kuchiki Yuzu Kurosaki Uryū Ishida Występy w innych mediach Kon pojawia się w filmie Bleach: Fade to black. On jako jedyny nie zapomina Ruki, i przypomina o niej Ichigo który na chwile o niej zapomniał. Później chwali się że on jako jedyny pamiętał o niej przez cały czas. Ciekawostki *Kon na początku ubiegał się o ksywkę Kai, która według niego brzmi "bardziej cool". Prośby nie przyniosły jednak rezultatu, ponieważ Ichigo stwierdził, że to za fajne imię dla niego. *Kon gustuje w nastolatkach z dużym biustem. *Łatwo zapomina imiona dziewczyn o małych piersiach. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Kon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmodyfikowane Dusze Kategoria:Mężczyźni